everything_is_awesome_legofandomcom-20200214-history
Unikitty
Unikitty is a brick-built figure that was released in 2014 as part of the LEGO Movie theme. She is one of the two tritagonists (along with Batman) in The LEGO Movie where she is voiced by Alison Brie. Description 'Variants' Unikitty has eight different variations to date. All are brick-built and consist of fourteen pieces. Because of this, the only articulation is at the neck (the head turns). 'Unikitty ' Unikitty's head is pink, with large printed blue eyes, rosy cheeks, and some white on her face. She has a small, dark pink nose. Her ears are dark pink and she has a light royal blue unicorn horn sticking out of her head. Her body is pink with white legs. She has yellow back paws and aqua front paws. She has a new moulded tail piece. It is white with light royal blue printing on the sides. This outfit is inspired by 'Biznis Kitty ' Biznis (intentionally misspelt) Kitty was Unikitty's disguise used for infiltrating the Octan tower. She looks the same as normal Unikitty, but she has glasses, a necktie, and mathematical symbols drawn on her with black marker. 'Astro Kitty' Astro Kitty is Unikitty wearing a spacesuit. Mostly blue, except for gold feet and a gold horn held on by a white stud. She has the same smiling face behind a printed helmet. She also has the classic Space logo printed on her spacesuit. This outfit is inspired by Benny. 'Angry Kitty ' When Unikitty gets enraged, she loses control of her positive nature and becomes Angry Kitty. This variant is mostly bright red and dark red. She has an angry, menacing face, also red, with some yellow toward the chin. She also has a yellow flame pattern on her legs. Her tail is red with yellow printing. 'Queasy Kitty ' When Emmet and his friends hide in the Double Decker Couch after The Submarine breaks apart, Unikitty gets seasick. Her queasy variant is several shades of green, mostly sand green, with some olive green and light green, as well as some white on the legs and the stud that holds her horn on. She has a sickly expression, her eyes are now brown and more squinty and have wrinkles below them, her mouth is now in a squiggly frown, and she has a white tail with green printing. Background Princess Unikitty lives in Cloud Cuckoo Land, where she and the Master Builders reside in safe and secret harmony, even though they know it is a matter of time before that ends. Some things Lord Business and Robo SWAT do make Unikitty short-tempered, but she will do anything to help Emmet and the Master Builders stop Lord Business from gluing the world with the Kragle. Unikitty is the happy-going spirit of Emmet's oddball group, and thus susceptible to strong emotions. She feels so strongly for her friends that anything that happens to them she is effected as well. Because of this, she sometimes has a hard time controlling her emotions to "stay positive". But, when it comes to protecting those she cares about from those doing harm to them, she does not hold back. At all. She first greeted Emmet and the gang in Cloud Cuckoo Land and took them to the "dog", which was a temple where the Master Builders were gathering. However, after they were attacked by Bad Cop and the Robo SWAT force, they were forced to escape underwater, much to her devastation in seeing her home destroyed. She then joined the plan to infiltrate the Octan Tower, disguising herself as Biznis Kitty, until being captured at the last second. Soon the gang escaped, and in the battle of Bricksburg, Emmet was attacked by Micro Managers which made Unikitty angry enough to lose control of her normally happy demeanor. Unleashing her fury on the robots, she provided the distraction needed to help Emmet get to the Kragle-izer. Upon the Kragle-izer's destruction, Unikitty is seen celebrating with the group, along with the rest of Bricksburg. LEGO.com Description Hailing from Cloud Cuckoo Land, the capital of rainbows and puppies, she is half unicorn, half anime kitten and one endless dance party. She is happy to join her fellow LEGO Master Builders in the quest to defeat Lord Business, but she also has a powerful secret. Quotes *'TBA' Notes * *In The LEGO Movie Video Game, she has several new abilities. She is the only character who can build or destroy rainbow objects, and she has a new Jump Attack ability. The player can also "enrage" her to transform her into Unikitty (Rage). *In The LEGO Movie Video Game, her Angry Kitty variant is only playable if the player enters one of two possible codes in the floating set box near the police station in Bricksburg. The codes are 6LK78NN9 or HVLH63VL. They will be included with 70814 Emmet's Construction Mech and also unlock the Construction Pants. *In the game, her Rage and Mega Kitty variants are built from the same bricks, yet Mega Kitty is larger (see gallery). *Because Unikitty is brick-built and has only one point of articulation (that being her neck), the designers for the movie had to completely change her anatomy and the parts she was made out of to make her sit, crouch, pounce, fight, etc (see gallery). *When she is happy, stars appear around her. However, oddly-coloured fish appear in her queasy state; and bats, spiders, and maces are seen around her when she is enraged. *When enraged, Unikitty has the ability to swallow large objects whole, seen when she eats a Micro Manager. A gulping sound is also heard when she swallows it. *She is left-handed/pawed. Appearances Set Appearances * *70803 Cloud Cuckoo Palace - Unikitty (Normal) *70809 Lord Business' Evil Lair- Biznis Kitty *70810 MetalBeard's Sea Cow - Queasy Kitty *70814 Emmet's Construction Mech - Angry Kitty *70816 Benny's Spaceship, Spaceship, SPACESHIP! - Astro Kitty *70817 Batman and Super Angry Kitty Attack - Super Angry Kitty *70818 Double-Decker Couch -Sitting *Comic-Con Exclusive Unikitty Giveaway - CutesyKitty / CheeryKitty Movie Appearances *The LEGO Movie Video Game Appearances *The LEGO Movie Video Game Gallery of Variants Physical Uni-Kitty.jpg|Normal 11808356384_93c6466b81.jpg|Biznis Kitty Blue_Kitty.png|Astro Kitty Queasy_Unikitty.png|Queasy Kitty Rage_Kitty.png|Angry Kitty Naaaaaw.png|"Cutesykitty/Cheerykitty" (SDCC Exclusive) 70817_Unikitty.jpg|Super Angry Kitty 70818UniKitty.PNG|Sitting Movie Movie_Uni-Kitty.png|Normal Lord_Bizniz_Kitty.jpg|Biznis Kitty Astro kitty2.png|Astro Kitty Shark_Attack_Unikitty.png|Angry Kitty Queazy_Kitty.png|Queasy Kitty Video Game Screen_Shot_2014-02-28_at_10.21.19_PM.png|Normal Screen_Shot_2014-03-01_at_10.43.01_PM.png|Biznis Screen_Shot_2014-03-01_at_10.42.22_PM.png|Astro Queasy_Kitty.png|Queasy Screen_Shot_2014-02-28_at_6.20.28_PM.png|Angry Mega Kitty.jpg Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Master Builders Category:Animal Based Characters Category:Brick Built Minifigures Category:Physical LEGO Movie Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Index